


Let Me Ruin You

by KayleeJohn



Series: Just Let Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Omega!Niall, Rimming, Scent Marking, Snowballing, alpha!Harry, gratuitous amounts of come, punk!harry, side zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is dragged to a party by his friend, Zayn, who is only there to hang out with his 'not-my' boyfriend, Louis, and Louis likes to play matchmaker so, naturally, he introduces Niall to his friend, Harry.</p><p>Or the one where Niall runs into someone from his past and, wow, this is not how he saw his night going at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Ruin You

It’s when this short, brown haired, fairy of a man in an oversized white shirt and nondescript black jeans jumps on Zayn that Niall feels like he truly doesn’t belong. He hangs back as the shorty he comes to know as ‘Louis’ climbs all over his best friend like a bee on a flower before he jumps off, stumbling back to finally notice him.

“S’this him?” Louis asks in a cheery voice, eyes like waves of the Caribbean sea, bright and shining as he points at Niall before he launches forward. Louis tugs him into a tight hug and Niall decides that this Louis is far too touchy feely for his liking. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! Zayn’s told me _so_ much about you!”

Louis finally backs away and Niall rubs at his head cautiously, stroking through his hair as he glances up at Zayn. “Not all good, I suppose?” He eventually says because Louis is still looking at him and Zayn is still looking at Louis like the sun is shining out of his ass.

“No.” Louis chuckles, placing a hand on Niall’s arm lightly. “He describes you as an absolute angel! At first, I found it hard to believe but, meeting you, you’re kind of perfect!”

Niall ducks his head a little to hide a smile and a blush before he turns into Zayn’s side coyly, batting at the air lightly. “M’not really,” He mumbles as Zayn throws an arm around his shoulders to pat at his side, chuckling into the crown of his hair.

“You are just the cutest omega.” Louis reaches forward to nudge his finger against Niall’s nose lightly. “I have the perfect person for you.” Without another word, Louis wraps his hand around Niall’s arm and starts tugging him forward but Niall digs his heels in when Louis’ words set in.

“Wait, what?” Niall splutters as he’s towed along, looking back at Zayn when Louis only answers him with a squeeze of his arm.

Zayn leans in though with a wide smile on his lips and he whispers low in Niall’s ear. “He likes to play matchmaker. Just humor him. He’s harmless.”

So Niall resigns himself to be dragged through a kitchen and into a crowded living room, jostled by drunken partygoers that sway like a collective mass to the music until Louis lets his arm go and he trips forward in his step. Zayn cuddles up close behind him, pushing him gently as Louis bursts through a wall of people and spins to face the people sitting on the couch that was hidden behind the wall. Niall can see him mouthing but the music is much louder than it was at the door and he strains to catch the end of Louis’ sentence.

“…someone you should meet.” And then he’s waving his hands enthusiastically, beckoning the person to stand up but they don’t so he sighs and slumps.

Slowly, Louis’ eyes slide to land on Niall before his mouth curls in a grin and Niall takes a step back but he bumps right into Zayn, curled so close behind him that there’s no place he can run to. Louis reaches forward next, grabbing Niall’s wrist lightly but firmly and he jerks Niall forward so he has no choice but to stumble into him, clutching at Louis’ shoulder to catch himself.

Niall doesn’t want to look over at whoever is sitting on the couch but his curiosity gets the better of him and he twists his head around. His stomach falls into his toes when he sees the man sitting there with the stem of a hookah pipe clasped between his pursed pink lips and his piercing green eyes like that of snake skin staring straight up at Niall. Niall immediately tries to jerk back, fight or flight instincts in overdrive, but Louis is still holding onto his wrist so he can’t go far.

“Niall?” Louis’ voice dips in worry as Niall tries to pry his fingers off, letting out a low whine in the back of his throat. “What’s wrong?” Louis pulls Niall even closer and cups his cheek softly, watching him with wide eyes.

Niall forces himself to calm down, takes a deep breath before he looks up and he shoots Louis a weak smile. “I’m fine.” He breathes out before he gestures at his wrist. “Can you let go?”

“Yeah,” Louis bobs his head, pulling his fingers free and Niall speeds back over to Zayn, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I just remembered I have homework due Monday.” Niall lies when Zayn bends down to hear him over the pounding base. “So… so, I’m gonna catch a taxi or something, go home, you have fun though!” Niall curls the tips of his fingers around the hem of his own shirt as he starts to walk around Zayn and Zayn opens his mouth to speak but he doesn’t get the chance.

“Niall _fucking_ Horan.”

Niall stiffens but he makes himself to stop and spin around, finally properly facing the ghost from his past. Harry Styles is his name, Niall remembers like it was yesterday that he was chasing after him like a puppy on a leash. Harry had lived down the street from Niall, had been a grade above Niall in school, and bounds above on the ladder of social hierarchy in comparison so, like any other impressionable child, Niall was at his mercy, ready to do any and all things Harry demanded of him and that was his biggest downfall. Niall would like to say he’s wiser now, smarter and more well-informed but the way his heart starts pounding harshly away in his chest tells him otherwise.

Though Harry still looks somewhat the same, all brown hair in messy little ringlets and perfectly smooth pale skin, he’s taller now, broader in the shoulders with a sleeve tattoo going down his bare left arm. He’s wearing a baggy grey tank top that has far too many little nicks in it to possibly look good but it does on him and makes his torso look like it stretches on forever, coupled with black pants that look practically painted on, ripped at the knee and frumpy, dry washed to fade the color. He has a piercing stabbing through his left eyebrow, snakebites underneath his rosy bottom lip, and, when he delves his tongue out to flit against his lips, Niall can see hints of a metal bud inside.

Harry pushes past Louis lightly, touching at his shoulder to move him aside but he never pulls his eyes away from Niall, shaking his head as he laughs a little. He stops walking when he’s close enough to touch, grazing the tips of his fingers along his own jaw before he ducks his hand into his pocket. “It’s been a while.” He practically purrs the words as he quirks his eyebrows up, eyes flashing darkly.

Niall mouths aimlessly, trying to come with an intelligent rebuttal but Harry suddenly looks above him, clapping hands with Zayn over his shoulder before they lean in and sandwich Niall between them in a half hug. He lets out an indignant whine and tries wiggle out from between them but then Harry pulls back and Niall huffs out a sigh.

“So, you two know each other already?” Louis pipes up, walking so he stands beside the trio and he glances between Harry and Niall so quickly it nearly gives Niall whiplash.

Harry licks at his bottom lip again, slower this time in a way that practically shows off his tongue piercing before he nods his head. “Too right we do.” He chuckles, raising a hand to wipe his thumb under his lip and adjust one of the studs before he bites at it lightly.

“That’s funny. You’ve never talked about him.” Louis trails off, looking up at Harry almost as if he doesn’t believe Harry’s words but Harry just spares him a glance, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

Niall jumps when Zayn claps his hands to his shoulders, letting out a low whine as he glances at him. “Yeah, you haven’t either.” Zayn smiles lightly when he meets Niall’s eyes, running his hand to rub down at Niall’s arm and Niall can’t help but notice the way Harry’s eyes follow Zayn’s hand as it scales a path down his skin.

“He’s the reason I got sent to hell for six years.” Niall let out a huff and accidentally shrugs Zayn off as he points at Harry with a careless arm, growling and glaring at Harry as he throws his head back in a shameless laugh.

“If I remember correctly, I gave you one beer, Irish, and you get sent off? Tough luck.” Harry reaches up to scratch at the skin under his eye before he gestures behind them. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got mondo munchies.” Without waiting for them to move, Harry curls past Niall and Zayn, grazing his hand over Niall’s stomach lightly and Niall shudders from the seemingly innocent touch.

Niall spins around to face Zayn again, ready to make an excuse for his leave but Zayn cuts him off. “C’mon, Ni. We just got here. Let’s stay for an hour and then we can go.”

Niall wavers for a moment, rocking his head back and forth, before he starts to shake his head. “No, no, listen,” He starts when a hand suddenly reaches past him to grab at Zayn’s wrist. Niall looks behind to see Louis start dragging Zayn away with a playful smirk at Niall and a nod toward the kitchen and Zayn just goes with him willingly, looking back at Niall with a shrug.

“One hour, I promise!” Zayn laughs over the music before he disappears into the flush and Niall finds himself truly alone.

The crowd around Niall presses in close and he forces himself out of the throng, taking a deep breath when he doesn’t feel so claustrophobic anymore. He wanders for a moment before he eventually does end up in the kitchen but he nearly walks back out as he sees Harry standing inside with a circle of other people and they’re all passing a joint around. Not wanting to show cowardice though, Niall squares his shoulders and marches right over to where all the drinks are set up, grabbing a plastic cup and a bottle of rum. He makes a crude version of rum and coke and spins around but he lets out a shrill when he notices Harry standing right behind him.

“‘scuse me,” He mumbles, reaching a hand over Niall’s shoulder as he grabs his own plastic cup and Niall shifts out from underneath him, watching him warily as he mixes bottle after bottle of alcohol in his cup until it’s teaming with a powerful odor.

Niall turns away when Harry glances at him, can see Harry quirk his eyebrow up out of the corner of his eye so he spins around and heads out of the room, edging around the dance floor until he’s pressed up against the other side of the living room wall and that’s where he stays as the hour trickles by, nursing his drink as song after annoying song plays through the loud speakers and the dancing crowd never stops. He keeps scanning the crowd as a second hour ticks by, looking for Zayn but he can’t seem to find him. He does see Harry more times than he would like, kneeling at the hookah station or dipping into the kitchen, but, strangely enough, Harry never seems to stay with one crowd, not even one person in particular. He just seems to _float_.

After one moment when he’s sure Harry is not in the kitchen, Niall goes for a refill on his drink but, this time, he gets followed by a man who introduces himself as Liam, short brown hair and a jaw carved out of marble, a two toned shirt navy and white and fitted jeans to match. They chat for a while, just friendly conversation and introductions, and just when Niall feels like he’s made a friend in this nest of strangers, two girls run into the room.

“ _Liam_!” They croon in unison, curling in tight to his sides. “You said you would dance with us!” The curly haired girl says as she reaches up a hand to stroke the back of Liam’s head and Niall turns his head away, fiddles with the bottles as Liam bats them both off lightly.

“Sorry Niall, duty calls.” Liam shoots a grin at Niall, raising his eyebrows once teasingly before he reaches out his hands to beckon the girls closer and he starts making his way out of the room when he looks over his shoulder. “Of course, you could always just join us, you know. Let loose.”

Niall hums under his breath, kicking at the floor lightly as his mouth readies to say no, but before he knows what’s happening, he’s nodding, and Liam is reaching back to tug him forward. Liam leads the way, sliding through the crowd effortlessly until he’s in the thick of it and grabs a nearby man who has a beer bottle tilted up to drain into his mouth. The man nearly spills his drink but catches himself in time, turning to glare at Liam as he wipes at dribble on his chin.

Liam props his head onto the man’s shoulder and whispers something in his ear but, when they both turn to look, Niall stumbles back out of pure instinct. It’s not so much that the man is overpoweringly emanating alpha status but just that he’s a stranger, someone Niall doesn’t know and he’s never really done well with strangers. Liam reaches out a kind hand to touch at Niall’s shoulder and seemingly introduces them but Niall can’t hear the man’s name let alone his own over the loud music so he just smiles and nods politely, shakes the man’s hand when he reaches it out.

“Nice to meet you, Niall.” He hums and steps closer and Niall notices Liam moving back to the girls out of the corner of his eye but there’s not much he can do so he turns his full attention back to the man in front of him. He doesn’t look completely untrustworthy anyway, light brown hair spiked up with shaved sides and the only piercings Niall can see are little jewels incrusted in the lobes of his ears, but then again, Niall can’t see any _visible_ tattoos because most of the man’s skin is covered in a flashy red jacket over a white tank top and baggy black jeans that sag down his thighs.

Nevertheless, Niall smiles, breathes out a, “Likewise,” in a low lilt. He steps forward when the man pulls lightly on his hand and then the man drops Niall’s hand but drapes an arm around Niall’s shoulder instead, tugging him close so he can slot his leg in between Niall’s own.

“So, _do_ you want to dance or…?” The man trails off as he reaches out with his free hand to cup Niall’s side, thumbing at his skin through his shirt gently as he nudges his thigh up. He’s testing Niall’s bounds, that much is clear, but Niall feels the need to test his own limits so he presses his hips forward a little.

“Um,” Niall starts, sucking in his bottom lip before he nods and he steps even closer, smiling coyly. “This s’not really my scene, you know? I’m not opposed to fun though.”

The man grins and nods before he guides Niall to turn around with the hands he has on him, pulling Niall back against his chest once he’s spun. Niall’s mouth falls open in a short gasp but he calms down when the man palms across his stomach soothingly, smoothing faint wrinkles in Niall’s shirt as he rolled his hips forward gently. “So is this okay then?” The man asks as he breathes down Niall’s neck.

Niall shivers but unconsciously presses his body back into the man. “Yeah,” Niall swallows before he nods, letting his eyes slip shut and his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. He covers the man’s hand with his own, licking at his lips gently as the man behind rolls their hips in fluid motion.

Niall huffs out short breaths as he grinds his hips back into the man’s crotch but his eyes burst open when he feels a hand brushing his fringe off his hot forehead. He looks over his shoulder but jerks away when the man tries to lean in, resists the urge to fully pull away when he hears a hiss. Even so, he stills his hips as he tries to calm his suddenly racing heart.

“My bad,” The man hums over his shoulder but Niall shakes his head and thrusts his hips back slowly to spur them back into action. “Okay then.” The man chuckles and he catches Niall’s chin for good measure. “Let’s try this again.”

He keeps Niall close with a hand against his stomach and Niall’s heart leaps in his chest but he forces himself to calm down as the man tilts Niall’s head with his other hand. The man starts pressing slow kisses into his jaw, his cheek, making a slow path to his mouth so Niall has time to prepare himself, and he’s just reached the corner of Niall’s mouth when Niall feels a foreign hand clasp around his wrist and he’s roughly tugged forward.

He nearly falls flat on his face, touching at the floor lightly before he pushes himself back up to his feet and he spins around to see Harry of all people standing between him and the man, arms flaring and fists clenched viciously at his sides. Niall can see Liam out of the corner of his eye watching the squabble but he’s sandwiched between the two girls and does nothing to stop Harry as he shoves the man back even more.

“Mine.” Harry growls loudly and he must’ve been taking a toke from the pipe seconds before he ran up because his words come out with a grey cloud, making him look more like an angry dragon than anything, and it definitely shouldn’t look as hot as it does but Harry’s all smoke and piercings and a white bandana tied around his hair to keep it out of his eyes that _most certainly_ wasn’t there before and Niall swallows thickly, stepping even further back.

Few people have noticed the fight and even fewer move out of the fire zone but there is a faintly noticeable circle around the two alphas as they size each other up and Niall fleetingly wonders why the hell he isn’t running away right now but his feet are cemented into the living room floor and the base keeps pounding away in his head. He can see them talking but he can’t hear a word they say and, just when he thinks they’ve cooled off, Harry raises a fist as if he’s about to punch the man and Niall lets out a gasp.

The man raises his hands in surrender and disappears off into the crowd and Niall can’t even begin to describe how relieved he is that it didn’t get physical when Harry spins on his heels to face him and now he stumbles back in his step again. Harry darts his hand forward and fists it around Niall’s forearm, dragging him out of the throng and around the crowd until they find an isolated patch of wall. Harry forces Niall into it and, as he hits it, he lets out a sharp gasp, clapping his hands to his chest.

Harry takes a slow breath and squeezes his eyes shut, lets it out through his nose to calm himself down before he opens his eyes again. “What are you doing here?” Harry asks, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he stares at Niall pointedly and, for a moment, Niall wonders just how much Harry’s had to drink and smoke if he’s forgotten that.

“Zayn,” He starts, pointing around but he’s not quite sure where Zayn is at the moment and, when Harry waves the words off, Niall lets his arm fall limp.

“No, I mean back in London.” Harry rocks back and forth on his feet before he jerks his hands out of his pockets and yanks the bandana from his head. His hair falls into his eyes messily and he pushes his tongue against his snake bites as he forces his fringe out of his eyes almost angrily. “You were gone. I was good. I was _over_ you and, and I had everything under control and my life was fucking good and then you fucking show up _again_?”

Niall can’t help but gasp and he half raises a hand to cover his lips. “What?” He presses back into the wall as he tries to breathe past the stone in his throat. He’s not even sure if he heard Harry right – he definitely did – but what Harry’s said is a tough pill to swallow.

“You omegas,” Harry sneers, pinching his own bottom lip between thumb and forefinger for a moment before he shakes his head. “You’re all the same.” Harry takes a staggered breath and steps as close as he can to Niall so that every word he huffs is audible and Niall can feel every heave in his chest. “You’re all so fucking tiny and thin and so fucking–,” Harry ghosts his hands down Niall’s sides and Niall has to press his lips together almost painfully to keep it together.

“But you,” Harry groans and presses the palms of his hands into his eyes, working his hands over them roughly. “ _You_ are so fucking _small_!” Harry lets his hands fall to his sides and lets out something akin to a whine. “You were so tiny before and now you’re just– _god_.”

Harry bends down and forces his lips against Niall’s, swallowing down the muffled squeal Niall lets out as he catches Niall’s hips in large palms and Niall wants to push Harry away, presses his hands against Harry’s shoulders but he doesn’t push him off. Instead he, almost unconsciously, tilts his head up for a better angle and Harry pushes him more firmly into the wall behind, slides his hands under the hem of Niall’s shirt to start pushing it up slowly.

Harry’s foreign fingers pressing into his skin shock Niall out of his stupor and he shoves Harry back unceremoniously, raises a hand to wipe at his lips as he turns away and takes a shaky breath because why the fuck is _Harry Styles_ kissing him. Why this fuck is _Harry Styles_ even looking at him, let alone touching him and he _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about Harry’s long fingered hands on him again because it does nothing to help his resolve. Niall shoots Harry a bewildered look, lips parting in shock as Harry starts to lean back in when an arm suddenly wraps around Harry’s shoulders and jerks him back. The person keeps a tight hold of Harry so he can’t get back at Niall and Niall sinks down the wall a little, letting out a sigh as Liam appears over Harry’s shoulder, a grin painting widely over his lips.

“Oh Harry,” Liam turns to look back at Harry and tugs him back a bit more so he can breathe against his cheek. “Our fearless leader gets a little belligerent when he smokes too much.”

“Ge’off.” Harry pulls himself free of Liam’s grip and knocks his shirt askew so he bares his back in the process, revealing a patch of skin on his lower back unmarked by ink before he tugs his shirt down and clenches his fists at his sides. “Piss off, Li. M’busy.”

Liam laughs again and walks forward to hover over Niall, leaning coolly against the wall beside him. “He’ll stop if you tell ‘em to but he’s harmless. Mostly.” Liam pushes off the wall, tossing the last word carelessly over his shoulder and Niall wants to tell him to come back, wants to hide behind him or beg him to take him home but then Liam’s gone and Niall’s left with Harry again. Niall stares at him warily, pushing back into the wall when Harry steps forward.

“Come with me.” Harry says, speaking in a slow, syrupy voice. He reaches a hand forward but Niall moves even further back, shaking his head quickly.

“No.” He whispers, holding out his hands to keep Harry at bay and it’s not that he’s opposed to kissing Harry, really, he’s not. He’s just opposed to whatever game Harry is playing with him right now because he is _not_ down for picking up the pieces of his broken soul after Harry is done with him.

Harry lets out an annoyed groan, raising his hands up to his hair in frustration. “Just, come with me.” He pleads, reaching forward to grab at Niall’s wrist but Niall just snakes his arm out of Harry’s fist.

When Harry tries to grab him again, Niall pries his fingers off and pushes him back, shoving against Harry’s chest. “I’m fine here.”

Harry’s eyes narrow to slits and he lurches forward, planting a hand into the wall beside Niall’s head as he presses their bodies flush together and he ducks down so Niall has no choice but to look at him. “I said, _come with me_.” Harry’s voice drops a couple octaves to a low dominant growl and something in Niall’s resolve just snaps.

Niall tilts his head to the side, baring his neck submissively with a low whine as his knees buckle and a fog settles over his mind with only one solid thought coming through. _Obey. Obey. Obey._ He puffs harsh breaths through his nose as he curls forward into Harry, hooking a hand in the hem of his shirt.

“That’s right. Come to me.” Harry hums, wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist smoothly, guiding him around until his back is pressed against Harry’s chest and he can start pushing their way through the living room.

They make it to the stairs before Niall’s head clears up again and, by then it’s far too late for him to pull away. Harry’s still got one hand wrapped around his waist, the other dipped into his right pocket, and his face buried in the back of Niall’s head to nuzzle into the soft hairs. Niall lets out a whine and tries to pull himself free but Harry growls low and warningly. He squeezes at Niall’s thigh before he pulls his hand out of Niall’s pocket, using it to propel them into the first door on the right.

Niall stumbles forward into the darkness, catching himself on the wall as Harry lets him go and he lets out a cry when Harry turns the light on, blinking owlishly before he takes in a spacious bathroom. He splutters, wondering exactly what they’re doing in here, turns to stare at Harry but Harry spins him into the wall and Niall starts to think he’ll get a bruise if this keeps up.

“Christ Harry,” Niall gasps, touching at the cool tiles before he starts trying to squirm towards the door but Harry slams his hand against the wall, blocking his path save for into the rest of the bathroom. Niall glances at Harry’s hand for a moment before he looks back at him, taking in a sharp breath when Harry narrows his eyes to slits and when Harry starts to lean into him, towering Niall and casting a shadow over him, Niall can’t breathe at all.

Harry twists his head and ducks it into the crook of Niall’s neck, taking a deep breath that makes Niall weak in the knees, buckle against the wall but he can’t help let out a groan when Harry pulls away, pushing his hand against Niall’s stomach to keep him at bay when he arches forward.

“Take off your clothes.” Harry hisses under his breath, delving his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. “You _reek_ of him. It’s disgusting.”

Niall wavers for a moment, mouth falling open with heaving breaths, but he doesn’t even try to fight it. He knows there’s no room for argument. So he shamelessly pulls off his shirt and never once breaks eye contact with Harry, letting his shirt go when Harry tugs it from loose hands. When Niall reaches down to undo his pants, he falters. He turns away from Harry as a moment of clarity comes to him and his cheeks flush with color as he pops the buckle.

He just starts shuffling out of them when he feels Harry cuddle up close behind him, breathing against his bare shoulder as he tucks his thumb into Niall’s pants and starts pushing them down when Niall doesn’t take the initiative. “You’re mine, got that?” Harry thumbs over Niall’s hip bone lightly and Niall shivers back into him, shutting his eyes as he keens low in his throat. “Want me to lick you clean?” Harry flicks his tongue in a thick stripe over Niall’s skin for good measure and Niall’s knees buckle beneath him, dick swelling thick in his pants. “Then strip.”

It doesn’t take more than that as, when Harry backs away, Niall starts to shuffle out of his jeans and then his boxers. He cups his hands around his half hard cock as he spins to face Harry again, a last effort to retain his modesty, but the way Harry’s eyes rake down his body make him feel stripped down to bare bones. When Harry steps forward, Niall backs up, letting out a choked breath when his heels hit the edge of the tub.

“Better than I could’ve ever imagined,” Harry breathes, reaching out a hand to just brush the tips of his fingers down Niall’s chest and a trail of goose bumps erupt down his pale skin as Niall arches forward with a gasp. “Get in the tub.”

Niall steps back, stubbing his toes against the lip of the bathtub but he barely notices the pain as his feet find the faint ridges of the tub floor. He sinks down to sit, staring up as Harry moves to turn to tap on, unhooking the shower head as well so water streams from both it and the tub spout. Niall watches the water for a moment, the way it tickles at his toes as it starts to fill up the basin before he stretches his legs out. He turns to face forward and lowers his hands once the water reaches his waist, but his back is still ridged until Harry’s hand on his cheek gently guides him back around.

Harry dives in without a second thought, tugging Niall forward a little more as he properly cups Niall’s cheeks, nuzzling their noses together before he brushes their lips. Niall wants to move closer to him but the tub gets between them, stops him from pressing their chests together and getting some most welcome friction to his cock. Niall lets out a frustrated whine but settles for knotting his fingers in Harry’s hair, forcing him away to take in a well warranted ragged breath before he leans back in, scraping his chin against the metal studs for his efforts.

They only break apart when the water reaches Niall’s armpits, high enough to overflow with one wrong movement. Niall can’t help but whine again as Harry pulls away but Harry placates him with a few pecks, growing slower and slower until he can finally pull away and his knees crack when he stands up. Harry moves to the head of the tub to shut off the water flow and, as he busies himself with the taps, Niall settles against the back of the tub, trying to catch his breath but his chest is just heaving, his heart pounding away harshly against his rib cage. He swallows thickly and runs wet hands over his face, the sound of dripping water echoing in the quiet room as he does.

Niall jumps and gasps when Harry strokes his thumb slowly over his cheek, turns away a little when Harry cups a free hand full with water and rubs it into Niall’s collarbones with tranquil deliberation. Niall sighs and sinks in the tub a little when Harry scales a hand down his chest, pressing the pads of his fingers into Niall’s skin on his way back up before he gingerly cups Niall’s throat. Niall whines at the faintest hint of constriction and shifts restlessly in the tub, but then Harry runs his hand up to thread his fingers in Niall’s hair, tilting his head a little before he leans in to catch Niall’s bottom lip.

“Mine,” Harry sighs into Niall’s mouth, letting his hand drop down into the water and just graze over Niall’s side, thumbing into Niall’s skin and Niall’s hips stutter up a little unconsciously when Harry thrums over his hipbone. Harry is close. He’s far too close for Niall’s liking and, if he would just move his hand a little to left, Niall could get some much desired attention to his straining prick but, of course, he doesn’t.

Niall’s breath catches in his throat when Harry pulls his hand away because his palm just skims over the top of Niall’s cock and it is a spike of such sheer torment that Niall drags his mouth from Harry’s and pants against his lips, resting his reeling forehead against Harry’s. It hits Niall as he squeezes his eyes shut that he is sitting stark naked in front of _Harry_ , in a tub of cooling water, and, as Harry crawls his hand slowly up his chest and Niall knows that this is not how he saw his evening going, not at all.

He suddenly feels the press of a smooth metal bud against his bottom lip, opens his eyes to see Harry gently gliding the stud through his tongue across Niall’s parted mouth, and Niall doesn’t even think before he breaches the short distance between them and catches Harry’s lips, swirling his own tongue over Harry’s as he lets out a heavy breath. It’s as if Harry is trying to paint Niall with his very taste and scent as he drives his tongue deeper before pulling back, and he cards his fingers cursorily through Niall’s hair.

Eventually he nods his head to the right, rumbling out in a low voice, “Budge,” and the one worded commands still leave no room for Niall to argue so he just shifts forward in the tub. He scoots to the middle so there’s enough room for Harry to sit behind him and that’s exactly what he does after he strips out of his clothes, stepping into the tub with a hiss at the heat of the water.

Harry sinks down to sit behind Niall and the tub overflows with the additional volume but neither of them really seem to care as Harry suddenly wraps his arms around Niall, palming at his chest lightly before he drags Niall back flush with his body and Niall can feel every single inch of him. Niall gasps, starting to turn around but Harry keeps him facing forward and he drags his mouth down the length of Niall’s throat, rumbling out a moan low like a growl. Niall whines, high pitched but weak willed, and reaches out a hand to touch at the cool wall, stabilizing himself as he curls the tips of his fingers into the tile because Harry’s fingers are tracing nonsensical patterns across his skin and, though he squeezes his eyes shut, his breath keeps hitching in his throat.

Niall’s chest is already heaving with heavy pants when Harry laces his fingers in Niall’s hair and tugs his head back and Niall lets out a cry of surprise that Harry quickly subdues with his lips. Again, Harry plunges his tongue into Niall’s mouth, forcing Niall’s tongue to curl around his own with gentle guidance before he strokes his piercing in circles over Niall’s tongue, drawing a stuttered moan from Niall as he pushes into the dips above his hips.

Niall is already high strung with Harry’s ministrations but, now, he lets his mouth slip from Harry’s to mouth at his jaw line, muffling a moan as he arches his chest forward. Niall jolts when Harry glides his hands down his bare back, but then Harry is murmuring soothingly into his throat, loosening the hand in Niall’s hair. Niall can’t help but relax back against Harry and he doesn’t realize what’s happening until Harry is dipping one of his fingers between the cleft of his ass, rubbing the tip of his finger softly at the tight pink whorl tucked beneath.

“W-wait,” Niall gasps and tries to move away but Harry pulls him back with a quick hand around his waist, nudging the tip of his finger through Niall’s rim.

“Not gonna fuck you, just wanna be in you.” Harry hushes him as he strokes his finger in a slow circle, pulling a low moan from Niall’s throat when he pushes it deeper and the slick Niall hadn’t felt filling him up just lets Harry slide right in with ease. “Just… want you.”

Harry stills his finger when it’s imbedded deep, curls it slowly so he’s petting into Niall’s clamping walls and Niall hangs his head down in defeat, grinding back into it slowly when Harry doesn’t move his finger because he misses the push and pull inside him. When he drops his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, it’s to the sound of a curious tut in his ear and Harry’s finger curls a little more inside him, making him jolt up in shock.

“Y’want more?” Harry’s voice is slow and just the sound of it makes Niall’s thighs quiver, heat plunge deep into his gut, and he doesn’t even notice he’s nodding frantically until Harry tucks a second finger into him with a low chuckle.

Niall’s mouth falls open in a drug out moan when Harry starts to scissor his fingers, stretching Niall out with slow deliberation,and Niall hunches over as if he’s trying to bottle up the inexhaustible pleasure coursing through him, overpowering just the faint low buzz of pain. His eyes flutter shut as he clamps his hands down on the side of the tub, arms shaking, and every breath he takes catches in his throat when Harry starts driving his fingers in with purpose, stabbing them in over and over until before he drags them out and he pulls at the side of Niall’s rim with his thumb. Niall doesn’t even have the breath to moan but he looks over his shoulder, biting into his lip as he pants out Harry’s name. “Harry, _please_ ,”

“Maybe I will fuck you.” Harry mumbles more to himself than anything before he leans forward to nuzzle his head into the crook of Niall’s neck again. Harry takes a short breath and Niall moans, twists and arches to give him more space to do anything he wants to as his hands cramp and Harry chuckles low. “S’good. You smell like me now, like mine.”

Niall reaches back with his free hand to find Harry’s hair, tugging him close so he can press their lips together forcefully. Niall wiggles his tongue into Harry’s mouth without very much resistance and he toys with the bud inside as he grinds his hips down into Harry’s lap. _Yours_ , he wants to whisper but he is sure that would be definitely stepping over some bounds he isn’t quite ready to face yet so he satisfies himself with a low sigh into Harry’s mouth and, throwing caution to the wind in favour of pleasure, he fists a hand around his cock, thumbing over the head of it lightly.

The water shifts slightly with his slow pumps and Harry pulls away from Niall’s mouth with a wet smack and glances down Niall’s front to see what he’s doing before he grins. “Cheater,” He purrs, dragging Niall back with a hand on his chest so there isn’t a breath of space between them before he pins Niall’s arms to his chest so he can’t touch himself and Niall lets out a momentary protest until Harry cuts him off. “Wanna knot you… Can I?”

The words make Niall want to burst out laughing. He’s asking for permission now? After they’re stark naked and Niall is basically grinding down on his cock. “Yes, _god_ , please,” Niall tosses his head back onto Harry’s shoulder desperately and it’s all he can do before he just hops on Harry’s dick right there because they _are_ in a bathroom and literally anyone could walk in because they haven’t locked the door. “B-but not here…”

“Alright, princess.” Harry chuckles, hauling Niall to his feet as he stands up, sloshing more water to the floor in the process. “Come on. Let’s go find an unused room.”

A complaint is on the tip of Niall’s tongue, being called princess makes him pout just the slightest bit, but then Harry hoists him out of the tub and Niall shivers, wrapping his arms tight around himself at the switch in temperatures. The sudden chill makes a bright pink flush start at Niall’s cheeks and creep down him chest, only glowing brighter once Harry palms over the curve of his ass, and Niall starts to jolt away but Harry is faster again, grabbing him back to press their wet bodies together.

“I’ve already seen you naked. And that’s not exactly something you can take back.” Harry guides Niall around in his arms and grins down at him, nuzzling into his nose lightly. “Not that you should want to take it back. You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” Niall flushes impossibly brighter and tucks into the crook of Harry’s shoulder, mumbling excuses unintelligibly into his skin until Harry gently pushes him away. “Okay, not that that wasn’t completely sincere, but I’m still horny and I really want to fuck you.”

“Right,” Niall’s cock jumps at the words but he busies himself by spinning around and looking for a towel because he’s still sopping wet but then Harry is handing him his clothes and ushering him out of the bathroom and Niall wants to argue that they should put their clothes on but there’s no real point if they’re just going to take them off again. So, he holds the pile to his groin and follows when Harry ducks out of the room.

Niall dips his head a little as they run down the hall, nervous at getting caught like this, but then Harry pushes open the first door to the right before he jerks back, pulling a face, and Niall laughs despite the nerves racing down his spine. Harry fumbles for Niall’s hand as he continues leading the way down the hall and he must have much more luck with the second door because he pushes in and Niall follows right after, shutting the door behind himself and twisting the lock with a satisfied click. Niall leans back with a sigh that they didn’t get caught but he only has a moment’s reprieve because then his clothes are yanked out of his hands. Niall stammers emptily but Harry just presses his body flush with his, thigh to chest to lips. Niall’s words die in his throat and Harry chases after them with his tongue, cupping Niall’s hips with gentle hands.

Harry growls a little when their stiff pricks bump and he hauls Niall up against his chest, forcing Niall’s legs to wrap around his waist before he palms at the fine sheen of slick on the back of Niall’s thighs. Niall drops his head back as he whines, scrambling over Harry’s arms to get a firm grip before Harry presses him against the door and Niall just writhes. Harry tries holds Niall still, pressing him tight against his chest before he starts walking across the room, undulating his hips up into Niall’s when he sinks down on the edge of the bed. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and moans breathily, grinding down onto Harry’s lap until he feels the hot press of Harry’s prick, throbbing against his bum.

They’re doing a lot of kissing and not much else and, not that Niall is complaining, but every time he lifts off Harry’s lap a little to shuffle needily, he can feel the swell of Harry’s cock rising up beneath him, hot and thick and, god. Niall parts their lips seeringly, gasping against Harry’s mouth when Harry cups his waist and forces him down, the wet sluice of Niall’s slick letting Harry just slide between his cheeks and Niall stutters because, again, Harry is _so_ close.

Harry cranes his head up, chasing Niall’s lips where he’s pulled them away before he starts bucking his hips up shallowly and Niall has lost all rhythm in their kiss. He claps a hand to Harry’s shoulder and struggles for breath, moaning because he is completely drenched, thighs wet, and he can’t even imagine the mess he’s made on Harry’s lap but Harry doesn’t seem to care whatsoever because he’s slicking up his cock through the cleft of Niall’s ass and it’s this back and forth sawing motion that has Niall dribbling pre-come onto Harry’s stomach and keening wantonly down his throat. “God, you should ride me.” Harry breathes when they break apart again and he settles his hands on Niall’s thighs, looking up at him hopefully through matted eyelashes and damp hair.

Niall claps his hand to Harry’s chest as he tries to catch his breath, tilting his head back in a mewl until Harry finally stills beneath him. He drops his head to Harry’s shoulder as he takes an exaggerated lungful of air, chest heaving over and over before he can finally speak. “I should what?”

Niall can feel Harry’s laughter under the palm of his hand and he starts to pout again when Harry rolls them over so he hovers on top and Niall nestles back into the sheets. Harry drops a heavy kiss onto Niall’s lips, sucking in his bottom lip as he reaches down and hooks Niall’s thighs on either side of his hips. “Your sex life is so boring.” Harry hums, pressing his hips forward so that the bulbous head of his cock just pushes against Niall’s rim lightly.

“Hey,” Niall starts to protest but then Harry starts pushing his cock in, this great hulking mass that has no give and Niall’s mouth hangs open as he arches up, quirking a foot up in the air as he curls his toes against his foot before he pushes his hand against Harry’s shoulder and lets out one long debauched moan.

Harry dips his head and starts pulling his hips back before he’s fully in and Niall falls back to the bed, gritting his teeth when Harry starts pumping forward shallowly. “What was that?” Harry asks, tauntingly, but Niall reaches his hands down to grab at Harry’s waist, tugging desperately on him to try to force Harry to fill him because it’s just an awful tease.

For a moment, Harry slides a bit further in due to the sharp tug, filling Niall just a bit more and Niall moans, but then Harry rebukes against Niall’s brief flare of dominance, reaching down to grab Niall’s wrists so he can slam them down to the bed. Still, that doesn’t stop Niall from bucking his hips up in effort to coax Harry further into him but that just makes Harry growl low in his throat. Harry releases Niall’s hands to pin him down by his shoulders and they trade moans back and forth when Harry finally sheaths himself fully into Niall’s heat in one swift plunge.

Niall mouths aimlessly for a moment, fists clenching and unclenching above his head because it hasn’t even crossed his mind to lower them yet but he loops his legs around Harry’s waist and hitches his hips up. “F-fuck,” He finally manages to stutter out, twisting his head to the side to bare his neck as Harry throbs thickly inside him, body clenched like a vice around Harry’s cock.

“Jesus.” Harry raises his head to sink his teeth lightly into Niall’s throat, the hint of a mark before he pulls away, just scraping his teeth lightly against Niall’s heated skin. “Relax, Ni.” He breathes shakily after a moment, testing the give on Niall’s body as he tries to pull out but Niall keens and tightens the hold his legs have around Harry’s waist. “ _Relax_.” Harry’s voice drops in tone until it’s just a growl and Harry palms over Niall’s chest when he arches up wantonly. “Gotta relax or I can’t knot ya.” Harry licks at the tip of his fingers before he ducks them down through Niall’s legs, stroking circles over his taint as he drops his head to Niall’s shoulder. “C’mon, love,” He breathes into Niall’s skin softly. “Open up for me.”

Niall tosses his head back in a whine but lets his thighs fall wide, relaxing before he bucks his body up into Harry’s, trying to spur him into action. Harry drags his hips back slowly before he pumps them forward at that same torturous pace and Niall’s arms shoot up to wrap around Harry’s shoulders and he lets out a sharp keen. “That’s the way.” Harry moans into Niall’s throat before he shifts, sitting up so each roll dives his cock that much deeper into Niall’s willing body. “Opened right up. Good boy.”

Harry ducks down one last time to kiss Niall chastely and now Niall is the one chasing him when he pulls away, falling limp to the bed when Harry gets too far. Harry grins before he fumbles on the bed a little, catching Niall’s ankles gently so he can fist his hands around them and hold his legs wide apart. He starts thrusting his hips forward in rising rhythm and Niall feels like he’s getting the air pushed right out of him, like he can’t take a full breath because it catches in the back of his throat every time he tries.

Niall whines weakly, reaching up a hand to knot into his hair and tilt his head back. “God, Harry,” Niall stutters wantonly as he bares his neck again and Harry must get the message because he drops his mouth to Niall’s throat again but this time he sucks hard, sinking his teeth to get at Niall’s skin and Niall feels his hole slick up now that he’s been marked, body bowing beneath Harry’s sinuously.

“You’re so good.” Harry slurs thickly into the skin of Niall’s throat, scaling his hands from Niall’s ankles and up Niall’s legs to catch his hips, pushing him into the bed to hold him still as he starts fucking into him faster and harder. Niall scrambles his fingers over Harry’s back and digs his nails in, leaving red welts in their wake as he lets himself be shifted up the mattress, hitches his feet up to squeeze around Harry’s waist as his toes curl from unbridled pleasure, and he lets a long, low, warbling moan slips out his parted mouth.

Harry sucks the hum through Niall’s throat before he crawls his right hand up Niall’s chest, keeping his left hand on Niall’s hip to pin him down before he thumbs over one of his nipples. He presses the tip of his finger into it, rolling it until it stiffens underhand, and Niall jolts from the sheer shocks shooting across his skin. Harry kisses slowly down Niall’s chest until he can catch the hardened nub between his lips, lathing over it with his tongue, and Niall raises his hands to knot in Harry’s curls as the metal piercing inside nudges at it, arching into Harry’s mouth before a choked off pant slips through his lips.

Harry licks a path back up from Niall’s nipple, over his chest and his throat, before he nips at Niall’s chin and Niall drags him the rest of the way so their lips can smack together. Harry draws his hands up to cup over Niall’s ribs and curl over his sides, flicking his thumbs over Niall’s nubs as he scales his other fingers down Niall’s back and Niall feels like his heart is in his throat. He tries to focus on the swirl of Harry’s tongue in his mouth and the prod of Harry’s cock inside him, hot and stuttering, but it’s a sensory explosion, especially with Harry’s taut chest rubbing against the heated head of his cock.

Niall lets out a despaired whine when Harry pulls away and feebly tries to bring him back but he lets his hand fall limp to the bed when Harry slicks up two of his own fingers in his mouth and Niall can practically see that tongue churning away at work. Niall bucks when Harry shoves his hand down between their rocking bodies before he grazes the tips of his fingers around the base of Niall’s cock, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He fists his hand around it next and Niall positively drags Harry back to a level where he can kiss him and muffle a frenzied cry in his mouth but he can’t help let out a sob when Harry jerks his hand over Niall’s cock with a wet _shlick_.

Harry licks into Niall’s mouth as he does it again, stabbing his hips forward, and Niall chokes a little when he feels the splatter under his chin, this hot, wet feeling painting stripes over his chest right up to his throat as he comes. He’s too blazed out to raise a hand and wipe it away so he just and digs his nails in where his fingers are knotted in Harry’s hair and groans at the feeling of cooling come against his skin, arching up to ride out his buzzing skin against Harry’s.

Harry ducks down to glue his mouth to Niall’s adam’s apple, his hand still working over Niall’s cock to steadily stiff it up and then Niall knows he shouldn’t really complain but he feels fucked raw already. Niall twists his head and whines because he is wholly far too sensitive to come again, feeling drained and raw, but Harry drops to kiss him, coaxing moans from him as he swipes his thumb over Niall’s slit. “Just one more time,” Harry begs in a low voice, splaying kisses across the map of Niall’s face before he breathes into his mouth. “One more time on my knot,”

“Yeah,” Niall stammers out, gliding hands down to cup Harry’s throat and drag him closer so they can exchange these really sloppy kisses back and forth, slow and wet compared to the vicious ones they were sharing before because these are just tongue, large sweeping movements against each other in wide circles.

Harry ducks further down on his elbows and his thrusts turn into these little shifty jerks, shallow but he’s able to plunge so much deeper and Niall can hardly catch his breath between the kiss and the thrusts and he gasps gutturally, bowing his body under Harry’s touch. Niall feels the swelling base of Harry’s cock pressing against his rim like it just wants to slip in and Niall spreads his legs even wider, hiking his hips higher up to give Harry a better angle. The guttural action has the result of Harry dipping his head to catch Niall’s jaw line in his lips and, in one swift thrust, he presses his cock all the way in.

Niall chokes when Harry’s hips glue flush to his own, balls drawn up tight against his ass as Harry slowly works his knot in and, thanks to all the slick, he slips right in with one final shove. Harry moans loud as Niall’s body just gives around him before clenching down on the largest part of his knot and Niall squirms back into it but then Harry starts easing his knot out, followed by the rest of his cock. Niall sobs and shrivels up, twisting his body against the bed until Harry starts thrusting in him with these minute jerks again and again that make him want to scream. Harry ducks his head against Niall’s shoulder and Niall swallows down shouts in favour of gasps but he bucks up and whines when Harry screws his knot in with a grind of his hips.

Niall wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and crosses them at the ankle behind Harry’s back, giving him that extra little bit he needed and so he tosses his head back in a loud, shameless moan as his cock throbs and jerks and stripes up his chest again. Niall tangles his hands into the blankets and bows his body flush to Harry’s, quivering and sobbing through gritted teeth before he falls back to the mattress as nothing more than a mess of used up flesh. He can feel Harry pulsing within him followed by thick sluices of come deep inside as if Niall is positively squeezing it out of him with the clench at his knob.

The feeling is like Niall is slipping underwater and it takes a moment before the haze around his head finally starts to clear and, when he does rise out of it, he lets out a soft noise at the feeling of Harry’s lips crawling over his throat, outlining the mark he’s left on Niall’s throat gently with his tongue. Niall starts to shift underneath him as feeling starts rushing back to his body but he lets out a whine when Harry grabs at his hips and tugs him back into place, holding him down stiffly. “Knot,” Harry grumbles a little before he licks a stripe over the mark and Niall shivers and moans, pushes against Harry’s hip because he feels so full.

“Right,” Niall nods his head a little before he raises his hand to cup the back of Harry’s head, guiding their mouths together gently for a lazy kiss but he pulls away when he feels Harry’s hips thrusting shallowly forward and he glances down where they’re tied together. His cock jerks a little in interest and either Harry notices that or Niall’s wandering eyes because he chuckles a little before he speaks.

“Have you ever been knotted before?” Harry asks, sounding genuinely curious but his eyes are still dark with residual lust and he delves out his tongue to lick at his kiss swollen lips as if he’s still wanting.

Niall shifts a little and lets out a short moan when Harry stills and his knot finally settles inside him, thick and bulging, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he shakes his head. “No,” He breathes, trying to stay still because he can feel his cock fattening up again and it’s starting to hurt even to think about coming again.

First, Harry’s smile falls away before his eyes steadily widen until they are two saucers on his face and then he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, working the skin lightly. “Then, are you–,” He trails off aimlessly and pulls his eyes away from Niall to stare blankly at the headboard. “Shit,” He breathes curtly. “You’re not on pills, are you?” Harry asks and it takes Niall a good bit of time to try figure out exactly what pills Harry is talking about, never mind if he’s on them or not.

“What?” Niall finally splutters, trying to sit up but a spike of heat races up his spine so he resolves to just lay back down under Harry’s hulking form.

“My–,” Harry chokes out before he squeezes his eyes shut tight. “Jesus, Niall.” He gasps out when he opens his eyes again and they’re clearer, giving him the air of being more present. “I’m filling you up with my seed. I could impregnate you.” Harry finally manages out, voice on the edge of frantic as he looks down to his knot and then back at Niall but he knows – they both know that there’s nothing to do until he finally goes down.  

“I’m not.” Niall clears his throat when his words come out hoarse. “I’m not on them.” It seems rather silly in retrospect that an _omega_ isn’t on birth control pills but it was just never something Niall had to worry about. It wasn’t as if prospective mates were just lining up outside his door to knot him. Still, Niall worries his own bottom lip between his teeth lightly before he reaches up to graze his thumb over the knob of Harry’s shoulder. Harry catches his wrist but doesn’t push him away so Niall looks up. “But I wouldn’t mind.” Niall admits with a little jerk of a shrug because, frankly, the idea of his belly swelling with Harry’s pups is not at all off putting, in any sense.

“Christ,” Harry frames Niall’s head with his arm as he rolls his hips forward just the slightest bit and Niall twists his head away in a drug out moan as his cock spasms with another orgasm, feeling completely stretched and sore on Harry’s knot. He presses his hands to Harry’s chest and just digs his nails in a little, rocking back into Harry’s cock a little as he rides out his orgasm with a whine.

Niall slumps to the bed and squeezes his eyes shut when he finally stops, gritting his teeth as it feels like pure fire is replacing the blood in his veins but he still manages to arch up when Harry scrapes his teeth over his collarbones, laving his tongue over Niall’s skin. Harry starts a path down Niall’s chest but makes his way back up when the crink in his back really starts to hurt and he catches Niall’s lips when he reaches the top. Harry scrambles his hands gently over Niall’s thighs to press them against Niall’s chest and curl Niall up beneath him, settling over Niall’s body to just kiss lazily as they wait for Harry’s knot to go down.

When Niall starts to feel some semblance of normal again, he presses his hands against Harry’s chest so that he’ll rise up and Harry almost reluctantly lets Niall’s legs settle back around his waist. “So,” Niall starts and his voice is awfully husky, accent thick like it’s dripping off his very bones. “I could have your pups?” Niall cocks his head to the side curiously, thumbing over Harry’s pecks before he just drops his arms back to the bed.

Harry starts to nod before he shakes his head, shuffling the tiniest bit before he gnaws at his bottom lip. “It doesn’t necessarily happen the first time but it might so you should get pills if you want to keep doing this, you know, with me....” Harry glances down before he looks up at Niall hopefully, eyes bright.

Niall tries to hide a bashful smile, pressing his fist against his mouth but Harry lets out a happy sigh because Niall is not that subtle. “I’d like to.” Niall says as he lowers his hand and just smiles wide at Harry, batting Harry’s hands away when he ruffles Niall’s hair lightly before he sighs and drops to lean his head against Niall’s shoulder.

“I was really hoping you’d say that.” Harry breathes in a tone relieved of all stress and his body melts a little above Niall, hands finding Niall’s to thumb over the back of his hands.

“But,” Niall starts, shaking off Harry’s hand to tap against his arm and Harry rises again, swallowing thickly as he looks at Niall with cautious eyes. “It’s just…” Niall drops his eyes so that he doesn’t have to look into Harry’s so he can speak but he still stutters. “What you said downstairs and you kept calling me yours, just… What…What’s that about? What d’you mean?”

Realization shines in Harry’s eyes and he breathes out a chaste, “Right,” nearly under his breath before he shudders out a sigh. It takes Niall cupping his cheek for Harry to continue and he lowers Niall’s hand back to his chest before he speaks again. “There was something about you, Niall.” Harry admits, looking up at Niall through matted eyelashes. “You just,” Harry presses his lips softly to Niall’s collarbone before he crawls his mouth gently up to mouth at Niall’s jaw. “You always smelled really, _really_ good.” Harry ducks into Niall’s throat and takes a deep breath to emphasize his point and Niall squirms again, gasping desperately until Harry pulls away with eyes glassy and pupils wide.

“And you always looked really, really good and… My soul just bonded to you.” Harry grazes his fingers down Niall’s chest before he grabs at the hitch of Niall’s hip and presses his fingers in. “After that, you kind of stuck in my mind.” Harry shrugs a little before he tilts his head around aimlessly. “When you left, I was so upset – I was sick for weeks – but I thought it was for the better because that way I couldn’t hurt you or hold you back. And then I saw you today and…and I tried to stay away. But that guy...” Harry trails off and shakes his head. “You deserve so much more. You deserve someone better, someone that can treat you right. I can’t be good. I can’t be what you deserve.”

Niall reaches up with a cautious hand, cupping Harry’s cheek before he strokes his finger over his skin. “You’re what I want.” Niall tugs Harry down to kiss him softly, a short peck before he pulls away. “You’re what I’ve _always_ wanted.” Niall admits, knowing that the only way Harry could ever hurt him would be to give him this taste of paradise and then take it away forever. “I’m a big boy. I think I can handle a bit of bad.”

A slow smile cracks across Harry’s lips and Niall reaches up to cup his cheek, pulling him down so they can kiss again. He lets out a whine of displeasure when Harry pulls away far too soon but Harry hushes him and glanced down where they’re joined together. “I think I can pull out now.” Harry claps a hand to Niall's hip and pushes his thigh off to the side with the other, flexing his hips back and Niall feels that his knot has gone down enough for him to slip out and it takes a moment because Niall’s body is holding tight to Harry’s cock, unwilling to let him go. Eventually, Harry slips out and Niall can’t help but arch up erotically as he does, whimpering as he palms down his body.

“That feels,” Niall starts in a soft moan even as he pulls a face at the feeling of wet slowly oozing out of his body as if to follow Harry’s prick. Niall presses one of his hands, balled in a fist, against his chest as he starts to reach down between his legs with his other but Harry catches his hand, batting it away so it rests against Niall’s thigh and Niall can’t touch himself. In its place, Harry spreads Niall’s legs and settles down low on the bed so that he lies between them. Niall shifts again, feeling practically peeled apart as Harry stares dead at his hole, all wet with slick and come, and fucked right open.

Harry sucks in a slow breath before he glances up at Niall. “Can I...?” He trails off in a question and Niall isn’t exactly sure what Harry is asking for but he nods anyway, dropping his head back onto the bed because the way Harry is looking at up him, nestled between his legs, is making his head spin.

Then Niall feels Harry sliding his hand through his cheeks, pressing a finger against his swollen rim before he pushes it in and Niall’s jaw falls slack. Niall lifts his hips and lets out a crisp moan, tangling his hand in the sheets. “Oh,” He breathes, blinking up at the ceiling. Harry feeds his finger in a little further before he starts easing it out and a sluice of come goes with it, seeping out of Niall slickly.

“Fuck,” Harry groans before his head drops and Niall hitches his hips off the bed with a sharp moan when he feels Harry’s lips at the curve of his ass, trailing a path down to where his finger is imbedded.

Harry’s tongue catches at the come slipping out before delving deeper, aided along with a second finger Niall hadn’t felt him slip in, and he parts his legs wide, trying to get more of that feeling because it’s sending lightning bolts up his spine. Just when Niall thinks he’s finished coming, his cock starts to fatten up again, blood draining to it as Harry continues his slow finger fucking and heavy panting can’t even help Niall catch his breath. He knots his fingers in the sheets and tosses his head, bucking his hips up insatiably because he understands now why Harry has a tongue piercing. The metal bud keeps catching at his rim, pulling gently on the upstroke and Niall swears he is about to go insane because it feels like insanity.

Niall gurgles a little when Harry pulls his fingers out but then his thumbs are prying apart his cheeks and Niall is gasping for breath when Harry starts weaseling his tongue in instead. Though Niall feels his back curve up in an erotic arc from the thrills sent down his spine from Harry’s sinful tongue, he reaches down to try to push Harry off because he is literally eating out of his ass and Niall isn’t entirely sure how he feels about it. Niall manages to pry off Harry’s palm from his thigh and he instantly misses the heat but he still starts makes his protests known until Harry nuzzles his nose into his taint and all Niall’s words are forgotten in a flash. Niall falls down to the bed limply and Harry goes back to his task, touching a hand back to Niall’s thigh to work the malleable flesh.

“Fuck,” Niall gasps out when Harry presses two fingers back inside with no preamble and he drives them in determinedly before he rubs up into Niall’s prostate. Niall jolts again as if he’s trying to get away but Harry tugs him sharply back and settles him into the bed, pulling his fingers free before he laves over Niall from rim to sac. Niall shudders and gurgles, painfully stiff for the umpteenth time, but he properly cries out when Harry swirls his tongue over his rim, stiffing the tip of his tongue so he can start poking it in with these shallow little thrusts. Niall can’t help but ride back into Harry’s mouth, arms fanning out wide beside him as he squirms insatiably, and he flails when Harry pulls his mouth away, nearly flopping onto his stomach to rut one off in the sheets because he felt so, _so_ close.

Niall glances up when Harry squeezes lightly at his thigh to draw his attention and he almost regrets it because Harry’s chin and cheeks are slick with spit, lips spotted white with come, and Niall whines because he _has_ to have a taste of the come against Harry’s lips. Niall just barely manages to scramble his fingers against Harry’s cheek before Harry shakes his head free and dives between Niall’s thighs but, instead of going for his ass again, he goes this time for Niall’s cock, sliding down to the root in one swift flush. Harry’s lips are lubed and flushed pink as he starts bobbing up and down and, when he glances up as he swirls tongue over the underside in smooth circles, he meets Niall with eyes all pupil. Niall couldn’t’ve held back even if he wanted to.

Niall bucks his hips up as he spurts down Harry’s throat, moaning weakly and squeezing his eyes shut but they burst open when he feels Harry’s lips pressing against his own, cock still oozing out against Harry’s taut stomach. Niall almost unconsciously reaches up with buzzing hands to cup Harry’s throat and keep him close, twisting his head to meet him. He instantly parts his lips when he feels Harry gliding his tongue over his bottom one and moans when Harry drools come into his mouth, digging his nails into Harry’s throat when he tries to scoop it back out teasingly.

By the time Harry pulls away, Niall’s brain is as scrambled as his body feels and he sinks into the mattress where he lays, bucks up weakly when Harry palms down his chest with the edge of a bed sheet to clean him of cooling sweat and come. “Is that better?” Harry asks once he’s finished and his voice is on the edge of hoarse and dry, just the sound of it makes Niall’s hips hitch off the bed in want even though he is surely _done_.

“Yeah,” Niall eventually mumbles, accent thick on his tongue. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Harry says salaciously, grinning like a feral cat as he reaches up a hand to graze his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip and Niall just captures Harry’s finger between his lips but he’s far too spent to do anything.

Harry smiles and crawls up the bed to nestle into Niall’s side, snaking a hand around Niall’s shoulders, and Niall curls against Harry’s chest. Harry glides his fingers up and down Niall’s skin with the faintest touch before ducking to kiss him one last time and Niall hums happily, slotting a leg between Harry’s as Harry tugs up the sheets and settles back into the bed. For a moment, Niall wants to argue that they shouldn’t be settling down in a stranger’s bed but Harry is warm and cosy and so very alpha that Niall would die leaving his side.

So Niall settles down in the bed instead and ignores the faint beat of music rumbling through the floor. It’s really only noticeable if he concentrates but Harry’s fingers threading through his hair are much more enjoyable to focus on. Niall arches his head into them but finds Harry's lips instead, eyes fluttering open to see Harry craning down to kiss him and Niall grins, cupping Harry's cheek to hold him still. Eventually, Niall breaks their kiss, but he just tucks his face into the crook of Harry's neck instead, sighing lightly as he finds sleep pulling at his limp limbs and he falls asleep to the rise and fall of Harry's chest.

When Niall wakes up in the morning, he takes a moment to orient himself. He wiggles his fingers and his toes, stretches his legs out until his feet bump into calves that definitely don’t belong to him but he doesn’t start. There are arms wrapped around his waist after all and there’s slow breath against his shoulder and he remembers all of last night to boot. He has the good graces to blush and tuck further into Harry’s chest but, when Harry lets out a sleepy moan, Niall freezes and looks up. Harry is still asleep but Niall is wide awake and getting the slightest bit uncomfortable against the damp sheets so he worms out of Harry’s arms carefully, tucking a pillow into Harry’s side instead to simulate his still being there. He feels cold as he stands up now that he’s not in Harry’s arms and the warm bed but, when his stomach growls faintly, he knows it’s time to get up.

After a moment of searching, Niall picks up his boxers off the floor and, as he pulls them on with care, he ignores the way his lower back tinges with residual soreness, protesting any and all movement. He watches Harry with cautious eyes as he pads around the bed because he doesn’t quite know what’ll happen when he finally wakes up. Will they be awkward? Niall knows that would hurt more than anything.

Niall grabs the first shirt he sees and pulls it on but it isn’t the one he wore to the party or the tank Harry was wearing and that makes him wonder exactly whose room this is but not enough that he wants to stick around to find out. It’s clean and that’s all that matters so he makes his way out of the room and down the stairs, gaping at the dilapidated living room. There are practically bodies everywhere, people passed out on every available surface. There are spilled cups and forgotten chips, joints burnt down to their filters and a tipped over hookah station. Niall is inexplicably thankful that this isn’t his house.

Niall makes his way to the kitchen a moment later and he peeks in cautiously, wondering if he’ll encounter the same mess inside but before he lets out a sigh as he sees it’s relatively clean, more so when he notices Zayn by the stove and Louis sitting at the table, cleared of all drinks. Niall squirms his foot against the ground a little more as the thought crosses his mind to just head back upstairs but, eventually, he steps in and, instantly, Louis looks over before a wide grin spreads on his face.

“What did I say?” Louis cheers, holding his arms open wide in triumph before he points his finger to where Harry had marked Niall last night. Niall’s hand comes up to cover it on instinct before he realizes there’s no use because they’ve seen it so he just lowers his hand and glares when Louis jumps from his chair and starts dancing around. “I am a match making god!”

“Alright, alright,” Zayn waves him off before he reaches out to pull Niall into a hug, stroking a hand lightly into his back. “Morning Nialler, how’d you sleep?” Zayn pulls back to see Niall’s face for his answer but Niall pushes him back even further, glaring up at him as though he was completely fueled with anger.

“Fine,” Niall huffs a little, crossing his arms. “But where’ve you been? You said one hour. It’s been like seven!” Niall looks up at Zayn accusatorily.

Zayn looks around shiftily for a moment, a sheepish grin spreading across his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He finally manages to mumble, turning back to the stove to work on the food cooking in the pan.

Niall continues glaring at Zayn but Zayn doesn’t look back at him, steadily ignoring Niall, so Niall turns with a huff, glaring at Louis now. “You didn’t say he was a cuddler.” Niall says, crossing his arms as he pouts but Louis just grins wide as he cups his hands around a steaming mug of tea.

“He likes cuddling?” Louis exclaims, putting down his tea to flail his hands daintily. “That is so cute!” Louis eventually resolves to just squeal, lacing his hands together before he clasps them against his chest.

Niall huffs and turns away a little, leaning against the table. “Oh, you liar. You knew.” He rolls his eyes, turning away to glare at his feet until he hears someone clear their throat and his head snaps up because if Zayn is ignoring him and he’s already talking to Louis... Niall turns his head slowly to see Harry standing in the kitchen doorway, shuffling his feet as he tries to decide whether or not to step in but he’s looking at Niall, eyes wide and just wanting so Niall raises his hand. “Hi,” He breathes, albeit a little shakily and he smiles a little sheepishly to boot.

“Hi,” Harry finally does step into the room, ducking his head to hide a smile. “I thought…” He starts, looking up but he just trails off, shaking his head as he grins roguishly. “Never mind.”

Niall starts to speak again, opens his mouth to ask Harry exactly what he thought but then Louis positively cackles. “Should we give you two a moment then?” He teases mercilessly, raising his eyebrows twice when Harry looks at him.

Harry rolls his eyes but there is still an unmistakable smile on his face as he sinks down into a chair at the head of the table, throwing an arm over the back of it. “Piss off, Lou.” Harry mumbles, reaching up a hand to scratch at the skin underneath his eye before he drops his hand limp to his thigh.

Again, Niall tries to speak, to ask Harry the question that’s still nagging at the back of his head but then Zayn interrupts him and Niall lets out a frustrated keen in the back of his throat. “Harry, d’you want a smoke?” Zayn asks and then Niall finds his question is wholly irrelevant because, obviously, smoking is more important.

Niall just watches Harry as he stretches out a hand to grab one from the pack Zayn is offering and he doesn’t have an opinion, not really, whether Harry should smoke or not, but he knows he definitely won’t be kissing him while he still tastes of tobacco and he turns to talk to Louis but he’s got his head halfway in the pantry. Suddenly, Niall feels a hand grabbing at his hip gently, arms wrapping around his waist as he’s tugged sharply onto Harry’s lap. Niall can’t help but let out a cry of surprise, clapping a hand to Harry’s arm but he doesn’t struggle, just lets himself be settled on Harry’s thighs. Harry nuzzles into his back lightly, sighing deep before he pulls back and shakes his head.

“Nah,” Harry turns back to shake his head at Zayn, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist a bit tighter. “I’m good. Think I smoked enough yesterday, yeah?”

“Too right.” Louis agrees and Harry just rolls his eyes, lips breaking out in a grin when Louis turns to look at Zayn, dropping his spoon from where he’s mixing sugar into his tea. “Malik, what did I say about the smoking?!” Louis shrieks, jumping up from his seat.

Zayn jumps like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he starts backing away, crumpling the cigarette box clenched in his fingers. “I said would stop, babe.” He starts in a stutter. “I can’t just stop on a dime though. I need to taper off.”

“I’ll taper you off life if you don’t give me that box right now!” Louis advances on him angrily, holding out his hand expectantly and Harry just tosses his head back in a laugh.

“Niall!” Zayn pleads, glancing over at him hopefully but Niall turns up his nose. “Niall, c’mon! Tell him!”

Niall can’t stay mad forever so he just rolls his eyes a little and starts to speak but, instead of words, his lips drop open in a wide and sudden yawn and he covers up his mouth instead, eyes crinkling in the corners before he ducks against Harry’s shoulder, feeling completely swamped with the onset of fatigue from all this early morning excitement.

“Still tired?” Harry asks, twisting his head to look down at Niall and Niall nods into him lightly, crawling his fingers over Harry’s arm as he ignores the commotion in front of him. “Want to go back to bed?” Niall starts shaking his head because his hunger is making a convincing argument but, eventually, he just nods in submission because he is tired and a bed sounds absolutely lovely right now as long as Harry is in it. Harry stands up slowly, tucking his fingers under the curve of Niall’s bum and Niall wraps his arms and legs around Harry a little tighter, curling against his chest.

Without another word to the bickering couple, Harry carries Niall out of the room and back up the stairs, laying him down on the bed once they get back into the room but, as soon as he’s down, Niall starts shuffling around restlessly, squirming under the blankets before he kicks them off and buries his head into the pillows. He just about does a belly flop onto the bed when Harry’s arm snakes around his waist and tugs him back into his firm chest. Niall grunts and touches at Harry’s hand but Harry just hushes him.

“Shh, go to sleep.” He hums low and Niall does relax back into him, shuffling a little more before he finds a comfortable spot with his head tucked under Harry’s chin. “And this time,” Harry pinches at his hip a little and Niall can’t help but yelp. “Be here when I wake up.” It isn’t even a request but Niall nods anyways, clapping a hand over Harry’s before he burrows back into Harry’s chest like he’s trying to creep under his skin and he doesn’t really fall to sleep but he stays still once Harry’s breath behind starts to slow because he doesn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted in two parts on [my tumblr](http://leprechauncupcakes.tumblr.com/post/64502449163/let-me-ruin-you-narry-part-one) and will have two more parts following it. They aren't written yet and I don't know when they will be but yeah, they'll be good. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment letting me know what you thought :)


End file.
